


Love Me Harder

by Temporaryblissx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temporaryblissx/pseuds/Temporaryblissx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Dylan expected when she went to work at Peter's Island, a beautiful and intimate private island off the coast of the British Virgin Islands, was to fall in love with a prominent guest. Especially when that prominent guest was none other than Harry Styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Harder

"Jesus Christ Niall, would you pay attention for just a moment? I haven't even been speaking for more than a couple seconds."

Dylan quieted a giggle by covering her mouth as she glanced over to see Niall _attempting_ to balance a bottle of Hennessy on the top of his head. His eyes widened at the sound of Margaret's voice and he let out a careless laugh as the bottle fell from his head and into his outstretched hands. He set the bottle back down with the rest of the liquor selection they had sitting out behind the bar. "Sorry boss, you know I hate these team meetings. They bore us all to death." Dylan glanced around at that to see everyone else nodding in agreement. This was the third time this week that Margaret had called them all in to the bar for a meeting. It was beginning to get exhausting listening to her go on and on about improvements that needed to be made throughout the resort if they planned on continuing to stay open.

"Yes, yes, I know I bore you all with pointless things like rules, and regulations that _keep this place open."_ The sarcasm in her voice could've been heard a mile away. "But I promise you'll want to hear this." Margaret was met with a skeptical look from everyone settled at the bar at that; Margaret also thought everyone wanted to learn about the new species of bird that just started migrating to the island that year, so if that was any sort of indication, the news couldn't be all that exciting.

"Now as you all know, we usually get a handful of very successful guests, and even our fair share of famous faces from time to time," the quiet chatter that had been going on since of the start of the meeting quieted down noticeably at that. Maybe she actually did have something worth while. "But next week, we're going to be playing host to our most famous guest yet." At this, even Niall stopped chatting with one of scuba instructor girls and turned his attention fully to Margaret. A smile made its way onto her face as she took in everyone's curious faces.

"Who is it then?" Niall piped up, his blue eyes widening slightly. "Don't just beat around the bush all day."

Margaret rolled her eyes before her small smile broke into a full on grin. "We're going to be having Harry Styles stay here with us for a month!" Everyone broke out into a frenzy of chatter at the mention of the international pop star. Margaret was right; this wasn't just anyone. This was the most famous person on the planet at the moment. Even Alexandra, who liked to swear up and down that she didn't keep up or care for pop culture or current events seemed genuinely excited to be having the pop star stay at the resort.

Dylan had only just come to the island and starting working a little over a month ago so seeing as this would be her first famous guest, she couldn't suppress the excitement bubbling up inside her. Her sister Olivia was a huge fan of Harry Styles and knew she would absolutely die when she told her about this.

 

"I'm quite a fan myself," Margaret surprised everyone with the tone of excitement in her voice and the bright smile to match. "I feel so honored that Harry would choose to spend his holiday with us." She let out a little sigh of contentment and Dylan didn't miss Niall mocking her with a silent over exaggerated sigh and throwing a backwards hand up to his face. The room filled with quiet snickers at the mockery.

"Now we all know the drill, correct?" Margaret raised her brow as she looked to each of the employees crowded around the bar. "People come here to get away from it all, to get away from the outside world, however long that may be. So it should go without saying that we don't want any unexpected and unwelcome visitors to show up and start snapping pictures of our guest. Absolutely no word about Harry Styles staying here, is that understood? I want every news outlet in the world having a meltdown over the fact that they can't figure out where Harry has chosen to spend out his holiday. If we show that kind of unwavering loyalty to mister Styles, then I'm sure we'll be able to look forward to his patronage again in the very near future."

While Margaret did seem to take it a bit far sometimes with how seriously she took her job, what she was saying did make sense. However famous Harry Styles might've been, the only thing he was looking for in coming to the very small and very unknown Peter Island was peace, relaxation, and no publicity. Dylan frowned at the thought of constantly having cameras follow your every move and never being able to catch a break. She didn't understand how every celebrity on the planet already hadn't had a major public melt down.

"So, who's gonna be his activities director?" Arabella, one of the surf instructors, asked from her spot crowded next to Niall and a few of the cabana boys. The rest of the employees chimed in with a _yeah, who gets him?_

Margaret's smile appeared to have no intention of leaving her face as her brown eyes traveled across the bar overlooking the sunset until her eyes finally came to rest on Dylan's hazel orbs. "I've chosen Dylan as his activities director." Dylan slightly frowned at the sound of her name. Her? Why would Margaret have chosen her? She'd only been there a month and was hardly experienced enough to handle a guest as important as Harry Styles. Giving her this kind of responsibility so early on was like asking for her to fail and embarrass herself. She was hardly qualified enough as it was to be teaching swimming to the little kids every morning. This was a disaster waiting to happen.

"What? Her?" Arabella asked incredulously, her eyes the size of saucers as she turned her head in Dylan's direction. "She's hardly been here long enough to find her away around the resort. How can you give her the first good celebrity we've had in years. That hardly counts as fair." Dylan felt her cheeks heat up at the comment and the harsh stare she was getting from across the room. It wasn't like she'd asked for the job, there was no need to be so angry at her.

"Exactly, Arabella." Margaret responded with a slow nod. "Dylan's the only one here who hasn't had a chance to be activities director and its about time she gets some experience. And what better opportunity than with Harry Styles? And don't even try to pull the fair card, Arabella. You were the activities director for the last three guests."

Arabella's cheeks heated up and she appeared to be stumped on how to reply. She shook her head a moment later, her eyes out towards the waves. "They weren't even important guests." She muttered more to herself, but Niall broke out in laughter anyways.

"Enough, Arabella. Dylan's got the job and that's final." The manager brought her attention back to the brunette twiddling with her fingers. "Dylan, you're still going to continue your morning swim lessons with the children unless your schedule with Harry interferes. If it does, just let Kate know and she'll take over for that morning." Dylan simply nodded along, not able to find any words to reply. What could she say? Refuse to do it and possibly get fired? Not an option. Surely it couldn't be [i]that[/i] bad. Everyone else always seemed to manage the job without so much as batting an eyelash so she was sure that she was just overthinking it. It couldn't be that hard to set up some activities for him to do and then leave him to it all day. Actually, when she put it like that, it was almost too easy. She'd be getting paid to basically sit around all day. Maybe this would be better than she thought. She might even have the chance to sneak an autograph in there somewhere and send it to her sister.

"Alright, that's all I have for you guys. Make sure that everyone is here and on time Monday morning. That last thing we need is to start off Harry's stay with a bad impression."

"Ah. Relax Margo, we all live on the resort. Nobody's gonna be late. Jesus, we're not all that incompetent." Niall waved her off with a lazy movement of his hand. And then for good measure, he sent her a toothy grin when she pursed her lips at his comment.

"Is that so?" Margaret questioned, her eyes peaking over the black rim of her glasses. "Then how is it possible you've been late to your shift three times already this week?" The room filled with laughter again as knowing eyes fell onto the blonde Irishman.

"Oh, well you know how it is, Margo." His eyes landed on Georgia, one of the servers of the Deadman's Beach Bar & Grill. He sent her a wink and all she did was smirk in response, shaking her head slightly. Dylan faintly remembered Niall telling her about how the two had been going at each other nonstop for weeks since the night he felt her up in the back of the kitchen. Clearly a romantic lad, as he liked to think.

"No," Margaret dragged the word out slightly. "Clearly I don't." She rolled her eyes. "Anyways, like I said. Be here on time everyone, and make sure you're all dressed smart. See you all Monday." With that, everyone said their chorus of goodbyes and those who worked the morning shift slid off the bar stools and started heading off towards the staff quarters at the end of the beach. The rest of the staff headed off into their own directions, reporting back to their previous post before the meeting had been called.

Dylan had finished up her shift for the day and was planning on heading back to her room to get caught up on one of her many tv shows she'd started binge watching in the last week, but decided against it when she saw Niall beginning to pull out the tables and chairs, setting up the outside patio area on the beach for dinner. She set her bag down behind the bar and followed behind him to the storage room where all the tables and chairs were stacked neatly in rows.

"Dylan," Niall chuckled, his smile wide as she picked up a pair of chairs and followed behind him with the table. "You don't have to help me out. I know you got off an hour ago. Besides, Liam's the one who's supposed to be helping. It's his shift too." Niall raised his voice at the end, his eyes on Liam who was down a few feet away on the beginning of the beach, smirk on his face as he chatted quietly with one of the other servers of the grill, Sophia. At the sound of his name, Liam simply raised his middle finger up towards Niall's direction, not even sparing him a glance as he continued to keep focused on the conversation. Dylan watched as Sophia giggled at the gesture, clearly infatuated with Liam.

"Is everyone dating each other around here?" Dylan let out a sigh as she set the chairs down and pushed them into the table Niall had just centered in the room. "I feel like every other person is dating somebody from the resort."

Niall shrugged his shoulders at that, hardly giving it a thought. "I'm not dating anyone."

Dylan frowned in confusion. "Aren't you dating Georgia? I thought you said," Dylan's voice trailed off when she took in Niall's exasperated expression.

"Dating Georgia? No, fuck no!" Dylan could only frown deeper at this. Niall quickly threw his hands up in defense. "Not because she's bad or anything! It's just I'm not one for being tied down, and if I did eventually end up getting tied down, it wouldn't be with Georgia. She's mental, that one. Love her to death, but the girls got a shit ton of baggage I'm not wanting to dive into."

At that moment, Georgia seemed to pick the perfect moment to step out of the kitchen and head towards the bar. She slipped behind the counter and reached down, retrieving a handful of menus before heading back towards the the kitchen, her green eyes on Niall, and a smirk on her face. His eyes met hers and her smirk widened. "Hey."

Dylan suppressed an eye roll and a knowing smile as she watched him shamelessly smirk and wink at her in return. "Hey, meet you by the dive shop after my shift?"

"Midnight it is." She replied before giving a small nod to Dylan, acknowledging her briefly before disappearing back into the kitchen.

Dylan pursed her lips in an attempt not to smile. "You're horrible, you know that?"

Niall simply laughed, shaking his head before walking back towards the storage room. "Im a man, Dylan."

"Whatever." Dylan followed suit, pulling out the next set of chairs and setting it up towards the end of the bar where the patio began to meet the crisp white sand. "You think I can handle it? Being the activities director for Harry Styles? I mean, he's pretty important, right?" Dylan hadn't meant to sound so pathetic, actually she hadn't meant to bring it up at all, but it was eating at her and she wanted to get someone's honest opinion before she went off thinking she could actually pull this off.

Niall pulled the rag out from his back pocket and began wiping down the tables and chairs. "Dylan, don't let Arabella get to you. She's just sour that her last four guys were as old and rich as Hugh Hefner but not even half as important. You can do it no problem. We're all nervous at first, it seems like a big responsibility, especially since these guests are rich and snobby so if they aren't happy, they snap, but honestly, just make a plan and lay it out for him. They don't really put up much of a fuss if it's all laid out for them." Niall brought his free hand up to Dylan's face, gently turning her chin so she'd look up at him and up off the floor. "Listen, if I really didn't think you could do it, I would've said something to Margaret. You know I don't hold back." He poked a finger into her cheek and watched as a small smile formed. "So relax, kid. You've got this."

"Kid?" Dylan narrowed her eyes, her smile still on her lips. "You're barely two years older than me."

"Yes, but I've been here way longer, so I'm essentially like an elder to you." Niall explained with his nose turned up slightly, and trying miserable to mask his smile. "Its all very scientific." He added before the two broke into a fit of laughter a moment later.

"You are such a mess."

"I try." Niall replied, shrugging his shoulders and accepting her words as a compliment. "Oh, by the way, if the bloke doesn't end up coming to the bar, which I think is impossible, everyone loves to have a good drink on the beach; anyways, if I don't end up running into him while he's here. Could you get an autograph for me? Maybe even a picture?"

"Niall," Dylan grinned, taking in his nonchalant appearance as he brought out the last table and began wiping it down before heading over to the bar and retrieving the menus. "I didn't know you were a fan of Harry Styles. That doesn't seem like you." She paused for a moment, before correcting herself. "Not that that's a bad thing or anything, I'm just surprised, that's all."

Niall lifted his head after setting down the last of the menus on the table. "Oh, I'm not a fan." His expression was completely blank and Dylan could see no signs of him joking.

"Then what do you want an autograph for?" Her brows furrowed at the question.

"Do you know what I could do with that autograph? Girls eat that shit up like Christmas dinner. You won't find a single girl on this earth that doesn't find Harry Styles the least bit attractive. I don't know what it is about him, but he's a major pantie dropper." Dylan shook her head, not believing what she was hearing. "If I had the guy's autograph, I'd have more girls in my bungalow than I'd know what to do with."

"This island has truly made you deprived, hasn't it? All that sun and small amount of guests has got you falling off the deep end."

The two turned at the sound of footsteps and saw Liam approaching the bar, slipping his phone into his server's apron. Once he was in arms distance, he gave a wave and smile to Dylan and a brief handshake gesture between him and Niall.

Just as Dylan was heading over to the bar to retrieve her bag, she heard Niall call out to her. "You should've seen me in Ireland."

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure what I'm doing with this story, or what I plan to happen in the future, but this just came to me a while ago, and it wouldn't go away until I wrote it out. Hope you guys enjoy it and bare with me to the next chapters. Let me know what you think!


End file.
